Stand By Me
by iwishforyou21
Summary: When SS501's Park Jung Min found Ree Da Som, they both thought that their troubles were over. That they were to live happily ever after. But what about someone else who happens to love her too? What about his happy ending? JMxOCxKJ


Dear Reader,

Hope you find this story to your liking. I had fun writing this, and originally, this wasn't meant to be published. But I thought that someone out there might like to be Ree Da Som, even if it just lasts within this story. So I'm sharing my original character with the world. Please take care of her. And remember, in this story, you're the main character.

With love,

iwishforyou21

* * *

><p><strong>[Da Som's POV]<strong>

Maybe today will be different.

"Hey, Minnie," I greeted him.

"Oh," he barely looked up, "hey."

Jung Min's always busy. And today was just another one of those days. We were out in the garden and instead of chatting with me; he's busy signing what his people bring to him. This isn't even a fan meeting. So I stood there awkwardly, waiting for him to finish whatever he was doing.

Finally he seemed to really notice me. Usually, I would've been mad but he smiled at me and asked, "You want to go for a walk?" Politely denying the workers, he offered me his hand.

Naturally, I took it and we set off on the pavement. Maybe this is the change that I felt was coming; we haven't gone out in forever. But all those changed once he started talking.

"You remember that concert in Thailand where those effects went berserk? I was going crazy. Good thing the fans didn't notice. I don't think you were there though but I did great, you should've seen me," he went on and on about how amazing he was. Like I didn't already know.

I sighed. He was such a good person when we met and he still is, really. Just not to me. Or that was how it felt. It's like he's forgotten that I could leave. And for good reason, because I never left Jung Min. Not ever.

"Oh I'm sorry, I guess you weren't there, huh? That's too bad. You missed all those fans," he winked at me. "The girls went crazy."

"I was there," I snapped.

He didn't seem to notice my slight rudeness. "Then that's great! Did you see those girls?"

I stopped walking and let his hand go. "Yeah, Jung Min, I did see all those girls screaming for you." And with that, I turned on my heel just as the tears came. "I've seen them at every single concert, because I'm always there for you. But right now, I have to go," I said my voice breaking.

"Don't." I felt the air whoosh by as he reached out to hold onto me.

I began walking away and I saw our friend on the other side of the street, staring at me and my best friend with non-believing eyes. "I'm sorry but I just can't do this anymore."

"Why?" he whispered, as if thinking that more of his existence, like his voice, would drive me away. "I… don't understand."

Usually, I would just let it go. But lately, Jung Min's never there. And for the first time, I was actually questioning whether or not he was worth it. Bitterly, I started to run, "That's just it!" I cried, "You _don't_ understand!"

* * *

><p><strong>[Third Person's POV]<strong>

Seeing Da Som run away, Kim knew what had to be done. What should've been done a long time ago. She ran across the street to restrain Jung Min.

"Let me go, I don't want to hurt you," he told her.

"No," Kim insisted. "Let her go."

Jung Min pulled his eyes off his run-away best friend to glare at Kim. "Are you crazy? She's the most important person in my world!"

"I meant for now. She needs to sort her emotions out, because in case you haven't noticed, she's a girl too."

That got his attention. "Of course I noticed! Her hair's long and she's a delicate little thing."

Jung Min's obvious observations seemed to enrage Kim. "She's a girl with feelings!" she exclaimed.

"Obviously! She was crying just now!"  
>"But do you know why? Do you?" Kim demanded.<p>

A moment of silence passed until Jung Min finally admitted, "No."

Kim sighed seeing as how she would have to walk him through things. "How do you feel right now?"

"Confused… flustered, but mostly sad."

"How do you feel when Da Som's not around?"  
>"I still have fun but I don't feel as good compared to when Sommie's there," Jung Min admitted.<p>

"And how do you feel when she _is_ there by your side?" Kim asked.

He grinned. "I feel like I can do anything. My laughs are more enthusiastic and honestly, I'm a better performer when she's there. I like to show off for her and when she smiles… it's the best. I like myself better when I'm with her. I'm caring, protective and spontaneous when it comes to her. Especially protective when she falls over," Jung Min laughed gently, reminiscing the memories.

Kim smiled, she knew Da Som well too, "How do you feel about that?"

"I get really worried, seeing her hurt… I don't like it. I wish she'd be more careful but if she was then I wouldn't see her grateful face as I save her, as often as I'd like."

"What about when she cries? How do you feel about that?" Kim wondered.

Jung Min shoved his hands uncomfortably in his pockets, "It…"

"It what?" she prodded.

"It… hurts. Right here," he placed his hand over his heart. "It makes me want to change the world so it won't hurt her anymore."

Kim smiled softly, "That's exactly what Da Som told me when you were upset. When you cried."

Jung Min looked at her in surprise, "When was that?"

"Ten years ago, when your parents almost divorced. She begged them not to. Da Som got on her knees."  
>"Sommie did that? For me?"<p>

Kim looked at him, "You still don't understand? Do you not know?"

"She was crying because… she loves me. And I hurt her." Jung Min's eyes grew wide in realization. "She loves me!"

Kim jumped, "About time!"

"Thanks, Kim," he hugged her. "Thank you. I never would've realized," he ran his fingers through his hair, "That the one and only person I love, loves me back!" He fixed his fringe and ran to his house.

"You love her too?" she echoed in amazement. She knew it all along, but still; Kim was surprised that he understood both feelings once he understood one.

"Weren't you listening to all that I just said? If this isn't love, I don't know what is!"

"So where are you going?" Kim called out.

"I've got to get ready for the potluck tonight! Da Som's going to be there!" Jung Min grinned and waved to his friend.

Kim laughed as she shook her head and waved back, "That boy…"

* * *

><p><strong>[Da Som's POV]<strong>

How could he rip my heart out like that and not even notice? Jung Min's always seen through people but it seems like he doesn't see the fact that I love him. It's just ridiculous. All those years I've loved him. Accepted what others didn't like about him, especially his violence once woken up and his messy room. Crazy.

I just don't think that I can stand it anymore. Looking into those big brown eyes and pretending that I didn't love him. That just doesn't work for me anymore.

Slowly, I closed my eyes and tried to push all thoughts of Park Jung Min out of my head. Then the phone rang. I got up and sighed. It wasn't working anyway.

"Hello?" I called into the receiver.  
>"Hey, it's Kim."<p>

I really should get caller ID. "Oh, hey," I tried to sound cheerful but my attempt was just pathetic. Even to me.

"Don't bother, I know you're upset." As usual, she read my thoughts.

"Thanks… so what's up?" I tried to make conversation.

"Are you going to the potluck tonight?" she asked.

"No," I answered bluntly. "I can't."

"Why not?" Kim demanded.

"Because Jung Min doesn't get it okay? He'll apologize not knowing what he did wrong and I'll have to accept it because I can't say no to him!" I exclaimed. "Okay? Jung Min's my world but I'm just his friend. That's why not!"

"Best friend," she corrected.

"Like it makes a difference! He doesn't need me. Want me. Love me. The way that I love him." I collapsed on my bed and covered my face with my palm.

Kim sighed for some unknown reason, "So what are you planning to do?"

"Leave." I sounded so much braver than I felt. "He doesn't need me and I can't forget him if he's all I see."

"Won't that hurt?" she asked softly.

My heart thumped unevenly to emphasize her point. "Yeah… but being right beside someone everyday and knowing that they don't love you the way you love them, hurts so much more."

"But you have to go to the potluck tonight!" Kim wailed.

"Why is that potluck so important?" I honestly could think of a hundred things I'd rather do, but I didn't mention that out loud.

"You have to… say goodbye. Jung Min at least deserves that."

I bit my lip wondering if I could ever walk away from him a second time and truthfully, I wasn't sure. But Kim was right. Jung Min deserved a goodbye. I buried my face in my pillow. "Okay but I'm not staying long," I mumbled hesitantly.

Kim laughed, "I'll be counting on that muffled okay!" She paused and turned serious again, "I'm sorry you feel this way."

"There's no helping it."

* * *

><p><strong>[Third person's POV]<strong>

"Kim! Did you get Sommie to come?" Jung Min pestered his friend.

Kim looked up at him, "Well… yeah but Da Som's coming here to-"

"Oh thank you! Thank you! You're the best!" Jung Min hurried happily away.

"Jung Min ah, wait!" But he was already busy practising for Da Som, "Crap!" _That boy better act fast_, she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>[Da Som's POV]<strong>

Carefully holding onto my royal blue dress, I got out of the car and sighed. People might think I'm crazy for wearing a ball gown to a potluck but Jung Min's gatherings are usually formal. The Park family are crazy rich after all, but even if they were penniless, I'd still love Jung Min and knowing that made my heart ache even more. But I have to do this. I have to say goodbye to the one and only person who I've loved in my entire life. This should be fun. Not.

Suddenly, I head whispers. Wrong whispers. Well they sounded wrong to me but they probably sounded normal to other people. Guests were whispering about how "Jung Min must really love this girl" and how "he was doing something special for her tonight" and before I could hear how "cute" everything was, I marched right into the Parks' garden.

The sun had long set but the gathering was just starting. On usual celebrations like these, the Parks have people arrange glowing lanterns on black cords so it looks like they were floating, but tonight there was only one lantern and it was held by the only person in the garden. Park Jung Min.

"Where's everyone else?" I half-whispered. The garden looked magical and I didn't want to break the spell.

"Inside. Talking," he grinned as if he and the other guests were in on some joke. Am I the joke?

"Well I came," I said, stating the obvious.

Jung Min's grin got even wider, "So I see."

I truly felt like the punch line of a joke he just told and I wanted to run away. But I had to tell him. "To say goodbye," I finished.

The smile faded. "What?" He was clearly taken aback.

"You still don't get it? Do you not understand why it's so hard for me to support you preparing this junk for some girl?" I demanded. "That's because it hurts! It hurts to know that you love someone else because _I love you!_" Those 3 words had finally been said after so many years. I tried to read his expression but it was calm and unexplainable. There was no more use for my presence so I turned around to leave.

Trying my hardest to be brave, I wiped away my tears. "They say that the man who's worth your tears won't make you cry." I took a step. "You know, each time you'd enter the stage and I'd stay be the sidelines, I count. Each and every step you take away from me." I took another step further away. "I bet that any other girl you love can't love you as much as I do. Because no one would be stupid enough to waste all their love on you, like I did." One more step before I break into a run…

"They also say," his voice broke, "that when a guy cries for a girl it means that no one. No one. Could ever love that girl as much as he does."

Surprised, I turned around and saw tears pouring down his flawless face. _He's crying because he's losing a loved friend, _I told myself, _a friend_. "What are you crying for?" I smiled trying to make a joke out of it, "It's just me. Have a good night, Jung Min."

"Goodnight."

One last step.

"Da Som?"

"Yes?" I turned to him and saw his open arms.

"No hug?" he asked tearfully.

I smiled through the tears and ran into his arms instead of running away. "I love you," I cried.

He laughed, "I love you too." His arms tightened around me, "And you're not going anywhere."

Amazed, I looked up into those big brown eyes, "What did you say?"

"I…" he began, but I, in my attempt to step on his feet to reach is lips, slipped and pushed him onto the ground, "love you!" he cried as we fell.

"Oops," I laughed. "I love you too."

"Are you hurt?" he asked worriedly.

Why would I be? _I_ fell on _him_. "You broke my fall," I grinned. "Thanks." Carefully, I supported some of my weight using my elbow on the ground and let my hand rest in his hair. "Are _you_ okay?" I asked softly, my face just inches from his.

He looked at me without answering for a minute and then kissed me gently, like he could break me. Then he pulled back and looked in my eyes one more time before kissing me again. "Of course, I'm with you," he whispered.

Slowly, I drew back a little, "Why do you do that? Look me in the eyes?"

He smiled, "I love looking into your eyes, because it's there. Everything that I've been searching for. I love you."

"I love you too, Minnie," I smiled.

"And don't you forget it."  
>I rolled my eyes, "Like I could."<p>

He laughed.

* * *

><p>So what do you think, Reader? I've already written more chapters but the question is… Should I publish more or not?<p>

If you guys don't like it, I could always turn this into a one-shot instead. :$

But I really hope you like it.

I'm seriously worried about this one, I guess it's because I put a lot of heart into it. This is probably the 10th time I've edited this story because I keep worrying about it. LOL so please tell me if my efforts were worth it.


End file.
